Pickup truck tailgates have little to no functionality. Generally, tailgates provide ingress/egress to the bed of the pickup truck for cargo load. Typically, tailgates provide little more. There are a few known tailgates that additionally provide a single feature such as lighting, storage, or tie downs. These individual features exist as stand alone items.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a modular tailgate with multiple features incorporated therewith for a number of applications to improve functionality and provide a plurality of multi-functional arrangements.